Field
The disclosure relates to a method, apparatus and system of wireless charging stations with adaptive radio frequency to avoid or substantially eliminate interference.
Description of Related Art
Wireless charging or inductive charging uses a magnetic field to transfer energy between two devices. Wireless charging can be implemented at a charging station. Energy is sent from one device to another device through an inductive coupling. The inductive coupling is used to charge batteries or run the receiving device. The Alliance for Wireless Power (A4WP) was formed to create industry standard to deliver power through non-radiative, near field, magnetic resonance from the Power Transmitting Unit (PTU) to a Power Receiving Unit (PRU).
The A4WP defines five categories of PRU parameterized by the maximum power delivered out of the PRU resonator. Category 1 is directed to lower power applications (e.g., Bluetooth headsets). Category 2 is directed to devices with power output of about 3.5 W and Category 3 devices have an output of about 6.5 W. Categories 4 and 5 are directed to higher-power applications (e.g., tablets, netbooks and laptops).
PTUs of A4WP use an induction coil to generate a magnetic field from within a charging base station. A second induction coil in the PRU (i.e., portable device) takes power from the magnetic field and converts the power back into electrical current to charge the battery. In this manner, the two proximal induction coils form an electrical transformer. Greater distances between sender and receiver coils can be achieved when the inductive charging system uses magnetic resonance coupling. Magnetic resonance coupling is the near field wireless transmission of electrical energy between two coils that are tuned to resonate at the same frequency.
Wireless charging is particularly important for fast wireless charging of devices including smartphones, tablets and laptops. The magnetic resonance coupling may cause Radio Frequency Interference (RFI) when the device under charge uses its radio for data transfer. Accordingly, there is an need for method and system for wireless charging system with adaptive RFI for effective wireless charging.